


Odds and Ends

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boredom, Canon Setting, Cats, Chef!Levi, Clingy husbands, Cookie thieves, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Bliss, Doritos - Freeform, Erwin dances in his underwear, Fluff, Grief, Grocery Shopping, Insomnia, Lemons, Levi stealing Erwin’s clothes, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Memes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, NSFW ish, Paradise, Pet Adoption, Pineapples on Pizza, References to Depression, Tumblr drabbles, Wedding Night, chicken nuggets, comic book geek levi, cooking fail, delusional levi, erwin reads smutty fanfiction, kid Eruri, lazy sunday, rainy day, teacher/janitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: A collection of eruri drabbles from my Tumblr. Mostly modern au drabbles with fluff and humor :)Update: I’ve just added my first canon drabble and it’s angsty and sad :(So I’ve updated the tags accordingly. But still more happy drabbles than sad!





	1. Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally decided to get organized and drop my Tumblr drabbles in one place!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble I wrote based on the fake preview from Snk volume 21, the high school au. I couldn't resist one of my favorite pairings. Teacher!Erwin/Janitor Levi ;)  
> Very slight implied nsfw at the end.

  
Erwin sighed as he pushed the food around on his tray with his fork. He can’t shake the eerie feeling of being watched. His curiosity gets the best of him and he subtly glances at the table across the cafeteria from the faculty table where he is seated.

His suspicions are confirmed when he sees several students sneaking looks in his direction while talking animatedly whilst leaning closely into each, smiling and nodding.

  
“What’s wrong with you, have you finally gotten sick of the disgusting slop they try to pass off as ‘food’ here?” Levi asked pulling Erwin’s attention back to his table.

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked, looking across the table at Levi.

“Normally you’re happily shoveling that shit into your face by now.” Levi gestured to the untouched glob of congealed macaroni and cheese on Erwin’s tray.

“They’re doing it again.” Erwin replied breaking eye contact and looks back across the room.

“Who? doing what?” Levi asked with a quizzical look on his face. Erwin subtly nodded his head in the direction of the table he was looking at earlier.

Levi quickly snapped his gaze over to the table in question and smirks as he sees several faces blush crimson and immediately look in the opposite direction.

“Don’t look directly at them!” Erwin hissed as Levi turned back to him and chuckled.  
“Do you think they know?” Erwin asked quietly.

“Know what?” Levi asked, playing dumb.

“Oh come on Levi, I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors.” Erwin muttered with a hint of impatience knowing that Levi is enjoying this.

“You mean the ones about the history teacher and the janitor fucking in the supply closet?” Levi stated nonchalantly, smiling slightly as Erwin’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
“Levi!” Erwin growled giving him a stern glare.

“It’s just a rumor, Erwin, besides it isn’t true.” He replied, stopping to take another sip of tea.

Suddenly a thud is heard as Hange plopped down in the chair next to Erwin. “Levi’s right you know, they obviously haven’t realized that it’s mathematically impossible based on the dimensions of the closet and the proportions of the bodies involved.” She informed, eyes shimmering with mischief.

Angry silver slits are suddenly narrowed, shooting daggers in Hange’s direction. “You!” He growls as Hange looks over at him in confusion.

“I still don’t know why you’re in a bad mood all of a sudden.” Hange said as she started devouring Erwin’s untouched lunch.

“I was in a good mood until I saw the abomination you decided to wear in public today.” Levi snapped pointing to the orange crocs adorning her feet.

“What? They’re comfortable!” Hange exclaimed, now pushing the empty lunch tray to the side.

“Also, what the hell is up with the glasses?” Levi demanded, gesturing at the 3 pairs adorning her person. It had been bothering him since Hange had sat down uninvited.

“Oh, these?” Hange replied pointing to the pair she is currently wearing. “I had to wear my spare pair because I can’t find my new glasses.”

Levi facepalmed while Erwin chuckled. “They’re right here Hange.” Erwin said, as he plucked the pair of glasses off of her head and handed them back.

“Oh, thanks Erwin!” She chirped happily and puts them on after placing the others in a pocket.  
“Fucking idiot.” Levi muttered under his breath.

——– bonus ending———(That afternoon)

Erwin jerked slightly in surprise as Hange flung the door to Erwin’s office open. He looked up nervously.

“I just wanted to tell you that Levi needs to restock the paper towels in the science lab, we’re almost out!” She yelled from the doorway.

“Why are you telling me, Hange?” Erwin asked, confused.  
Hange just gave him an exaggerated wink.

“Well I’m gonna head home, I’ll see you tomorrow Erwin.” the brunette replied and then adds “Goodnight Levi!” with a smirk as she slammed the door shut.

Erwin turned bright red as a thump followed by a loud exclamation of “Fuck!” is heard from under the desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumbler @  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittyboo8015


	2. Grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping for last minute dinner plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again slight nsfw at the end

Levi lets out an annoyed huff as he walked aimlessly through unfamiliar territory. He’d been here for barely even five minutes and he could already feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. He hated to admit it but he really missed his favorite supermarket. He and Erwin had been going there for years. Now thanks to a permanent ban for ‘inappropriate behavior’, they were forced to the outskirts of town in this horribly lit poor excuse for a grocery store.

  
Levi cringed as he heard a faint squeal approaching as Erwin arrived next to him with the cart. Just to make this shitty trip even worse, the only cart left to use had to have a squeaky wheel. “I found the vegetables you wanted.” Erwin said proudly as Levi peered into the cart to inspect.

  
“I thought you hated broccoli,Erwin?” Levi asked, confused as to why his husband would voluntarily add his most hated food to the cart.

Erwin looks away slightly. “Well, um Nile likes broccoli.” he replied quietly.

  
Levi paused to shoot an irritated glare at Erwin. “It’s your fault we’re even in this shitty store to begin with, you’re the one who invited that annoying prick to dinner in the first place!” Levi responded, angrily brandishing a carrot like a sword towards Erwin.

  
“You know Nile is a good friend of mine Levi, he and Marie had us over for dinner last month, it’s our turn now.” Erwin chided as he plucked the carrot from Levi’s hand and placed it back into the cart.

“Besides, you’ve had Hange over for dinner twice this month and I didn’t complain.” He said, pushing the cart forward.

  
Levi stomped angrily behind Erwin. “I never invited Hange over, they invited  themself!” He grumbled.

 

 Several moments later Erwin got bored and started to fidget as he watched Levi inspect what seemed to be every bottle of wine in the aisle. “Just pick one Levi, we’re running out of time.” Erwin whined.

 

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well excuse me for wanting to serve decent wine that doesn’t come out of a fucking box!” Levi practically hissed.

  
Erwin rolled his eyes, remembering the dinner they attended at Nile and Marie's recently. “You’re bringing this up again?, how did you even know it was boxed wine?”

  
“Because I saw it in the kitchen on my way back from the bathroom last time we were there.” Levi said as he finally placed a bottle into the cart with a look of satisfaction.

  
Erwin just stares at him incredulously.”That’s why you took so long? everyone was worried about you!” He replied slightly agitated by Levi’s habit of being a ‘wine snob’.

  
“It tasted just like the shit Kenny used to keep around for company when I was growing up, I wanted to know if I was right.” Levi replied triumphantly as he walked away. Erwin just shakes his head slightly and smiles, choosing to just let it go.

                ________________

 

 Levi makes his way towards the checkout where he had said he’d meet Erwin after he grabbed a couple of things they had forgotten. He arrived to see Erwin engaged in conversation with the young bubbly cashier who seemed to be blatantly flirting with him over a bottle of body wash.

 

Levi couldn’t help but smirk slightly. Having been with Erwin for at least fifteen years now, he had witnessed this type of situation countless times.

  
He never got bothered by it. People were always naturally drawn to Erwin. He was charming, handsome and had a way of talking that made you feel you were the only one in the room. Levi had been a victim of it himself and he was still surprised that when he had proposed to Erwin ten years ago, he had actually said yes.

 

Levi unceremoniously dropped his items down on the belt with a thump. “You forgot the lube and that damn face cream you love so much.” He informed.

The cashier paused, seemingly trying to figure out what the hell this gorgeous man in a suit had in common with the short grumpy looking individual wearing a t-shirt that read ‘Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck’ standing next to him. Erwin chuckled.

"Thank you Levi.” He said  and turned to the cashier. “It’s okay to ring these up, we’re together.” He said, snapping the cashier out of a trance. The cashier blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed for staring and finished  ringing up their order.

             

               ________________

  
"Thank you for saving me today.” Erwin said to Levi as he waits for him to finish preparing dinner.

  
Levi finished his work and then proceeds to wash his hands and hang up his apron. “Are you serious?” He asked, trying not to laugh.

  
"Yes, if you hadn’t come back, I might have died of boredom from being hit on under the guise of discussing brands of body wash.” Erwin replied, sighing dramatically as he falls back onto the couch.

  
"Poor Princess Erwin, I wonder what your suitors would say if they knew your favorite activity is watching QVC until you pass out snoring while  wearing nothing but your spongebob boxers?” Levi asked unable to keep from laughing.

  
"Hey, I thought you said I look hot in those.” Erwin whined with a pout.

  
"You do.” Levi replied, moving closer to Erwin. A mischievous smile spreads across Erwin’s face.

“What would you say if I told you I was wearing them under this suit?” He said, reaching down to unbuckle his belt.

  
Levi watched hungrily as Erwin reveals the top of his boxers only to interrupt him by crawling on top of him hastily.

“I’d say thirty minutes.” Levi pants out rapidly.

  
Erwin looked at him in confusion. “Thirty minutes?”

  
Levi smiled seductively while hastily unbuttoning Erwin’s pants. “That’s how long we have until our guests show up.”

Erwin lets out a moan when he feels Levi’s grip on his erection. “Good answer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittyboo8015


	3. Comic geek Levi/ actor Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic geek Levi meets his favorite actor at a local con. I definitely have a soft spot for this au, I'll admit :)

Levi checked over the items in his backpack one last time before he zippered it closed. He slung it over his shoulder and took a quick look in the mirror. He adjusted his glasses and grabbed  his keys off the dresser. He tried to ignore the nervousness in his stomach as he heads to his car.

The day of the Con had finally arrived after an agonizing 6 month wait. Levi had rushed to register as soon he had seen the poster in his favorite comic store advertising this year’s special guests. He would finally get the chance to meet his favorite actor, Erwin Smith.

Levi had never been a fan of movie versions of his favorite comics. They always butchered the plot and the casting was always terrible.

One boring Saturday night about a year ago had changed his mind. Hange and Moblit had dragged him to some shitty remake and Levi had only tagged along because Hange always got free tickets from their job at the theater and he had nothing better to do.

At least he could kill a couple of hours by pointing out every single plot hole and have a good laugh at the shitty acting that was sure to accompany it. His mind had been changed that night. For the first time ever, Levi had watched the entire movie. The film was still loaded with flaws but he was too mesmerized by Erwin’s performance to notice. As soon as he had arrived home, he went straight to his computer to find out everything he could about Erwin Smith.

Levi pulled up in front of the house shared by Hange and Moblit and honked the horn impatiently. After a few moments the front door is thrown open and a slightly disheveled Hange exits being trailed by Moblit. Levi's irritation left his face temporarily at the sight of them. He unlocked  the doors and tried to bite back a laugh when Hange slid into the back seat trying not to lose her wig while Moblit got in next to Levi.

“Took you long enough, we have to be at the hotel by two pm for pre-judging for the cosplay contest!” Hange whined, wig still slightly off center.

 

“Do people even watch “Sailor Moon” anymore?” Levi questioned Hange as he pulled away from the curb.

She straightened  her tiara with a huff. “Pretty bold coming from a grown ass man who still plays with toys!” She snapped.

“They're action figures and I collect them, there's a difference!” Levi shouted  back. “At least I don't guilt people into wearing lame costumes!” Moblit turned nervously towards the window.

 

“ Tuxedo Mask isn't lame, right Moblit?” Hange asked.  Moblit just nodded and continued to stare out at the road.

 

Two long hours later, Levi pulled  into the hotel parking lot. He huffed in annoyance as Moblit helped extract Hange from the back seat after her boot somehow got caught. They finally made their way to the hotel entrance from the parking lot. After obtaining their passes they decided to split up and meet again later in time for the signing.

Nervous excitement still buzzed through Levi’s veins just thinking about how close he was to meeting Erwin. He checked  his phone and sighed upon noticing he has some time to kill. He heads into the dealers room to see if he can score some more merch for his collection back at home.

Levi’s collection was small, only being able to buy figures here and there when he had some money to spare but it was his pride and joy. He kept them on a shelf in his room he had built himself and cleaned them once a week to keep them from getting dusty.

He made his way around the rooms, stopping when something caught his eye. He ended up buying a couple of keychains to add to his backpack and made  his way back to the lobby. He took a seat on one of the empty couches and just people watched  for a while.

 

He let out a small laugh when he received a text from Hange bragging that she and Moblit had managed to win 3rd place in the Cosplay contest. He jumped slightly when the alarm he set went off indicating that it was time to get in line for the guest signings.

 

After meeting back up with Hange and Moblit, they slowly made their way through the queue. Levi tries  to get a glimpse of Erwin and then cursed himself for being too damn short to see around the large crowd.

 

“What's the matter shorty, do you need a boost?” Hange asked with a grin. “Ow, I was just kidding!” She cried when Levi casually stomped on her foot in response.

After an eternity of standing in line being subjected to Hange’s litany of complaints about starvation and tingling in her foot, they finally approached the guest table.  Levi’s heart hammered in his chest. Now that he had  an unobstructed view, he could clearly see that Erwin was a hundred times more handsome in person. As Levi approached him, Erwin looked up at him and smiled. Levi swore  he felt his heart stop.

 

Levi gasped as he is thumped on the back by Hange. “Aren't you going to answer, Erwin asked you what your name is?” She hissed quietly from behind him.

 

Levi felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he looked up at Erwin whom is still smiling and waiting patiently. “Um, I-I’m Levi.” He managed to stammer.

 

Erwin extended his hand to him. “Nice to meet you, Levi.” He said, grasping his hand and firmly shaking it. Levi’s blush intensified, spreading up to his ears. 

 

Levi placed a poster and a couple of DVD cases on the table for Erwin to sign. “Oh, so you’ve seen some of my movies?” Erwin asked as he started signing.

 

“He's seen all of them at least a hundred times and he's the president of your fan club in our city!” Hange chimed in from behind and Levi just wanted to sink into the floor.

 

“I'm sorry, someone obviously forgot to take their meds this morning.” Levi apologized, glaring daggers up at Hange.  
Erwin turned  to Levi and smiled warmly.

 

“No need to apologize, I am honored to meet such a supportive fan, thank you Levi.” He gazed sincerely up at him with his beautiful blue eyes and Levi almost melted. Levi looked down at his hands nervously.

 

“Um, it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Smith.” He mumbled.

Erwin chuckled. “No need for formalities , just call me Erwin.” He finished signing and slid the items back across the table.

 

Levi quickly but carefully returned the items to his bag. “Thank you, Erwin.” He replied shyly and gets ready to leave.

 

“Wait, Levi, I would like your email address if you don't mind, I like to keep in touch with my fan clubs, I wouldn't be here without them after all.” He said, handing Levi a pen. Levi took it nervously and scrawled down his name and email. “Thank you, Levi, I appreciate it.” Levi's cheeks heated up again.

“No, problem.” He said with a small smile.

“I'll be in touch.” Erwin replied as he took paper back with a smile and waved at Levi whom waved back limply and walked away with Hange and Moblit in tow.

___________

It was about a week later when Levi had  first heard back from Erwin. He honestly didn't think he would ever hear from him in the first place. Erwin was a popular actor and a very busy man. Levi was sure that Erwin was just being polite after Hange had embarrassed him. Levi wasn't mad at her though. He had known Hange  long enough to know that she tended to get overexcited  sometimes.

 

Late one evening, he checked his email like he always did before going to bed and to his surprise there was an email from Erwin. Levi felt a flutter in his stomach as he clicked it open. Levi had expected that it was just a mass email that was sent out as a formality but the only recipient of the mail was himself. Erwin had thanked him again for the support and coming out to see him. He had ended with a few questions for Levi about his hobbies and what fandoms he was into. Levi carefully typed out a short response and hit send.

 

After his initial response to Erwin, Levi started receiving messages from him once or twice a week, sometimes less when Erwin was busy filming overseas. They started small, exchanging small talk about their lives and backgrounds. Levi found out that they were only five years apart in age when Erwin had mentioned he had just celebrated his thirtieth birthday a few weeks prior.

 

Over time they had learned that they had quite a bit in common. They both were collectors of comics and both got their start from their parents.

 

Levi told Erwin how his mother had bought him him his first comic and how that day was was one of his favorite memories of her. Sadly she had gotten sick and passed away when Levi was still very young and that comic had gotten lost between moves to foster homes. Levi always kept an eye out at cons and hoped to find a copy of it again someday.

Erwin had gotten his start by collecting with his father. He would go to the comic shop every other week with him and add to his collection. Levi chuckled when Erwin told him that his dad still sends him a comic occasionally in the mail.

As time moved on the emails moved to Skype, and recently the occasional text. Several months before the con came into town the following year, Levi had received a phone call from Erwin saying tha he was invited to attend again and that he would like Levi to come as his guest.

                     __________

Levi drew in a deep breath as he knocked on the door to the room where Erwin was waiting. As soon as he entered, Erwin walked  towards him with a smile. Levi blushed and pushed his glasses back up as they slid down again. Erwin tried to turn away quickly and hoped that  Levi hadn’t  seen the pink blush that had dusted  his cheeks.

 

“It's good to see you again,Levi.” Erwin says reaching out to shake hands. Levi can't help but notice that Erwin's hand feels just as clammy as his. “Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you!” Erwin replied as he grabbed a package off of a table and handed it to Levi.

Levi tore open the paper carefully and tears almost sprang from his  eyes. In his hands was a copy of the comic he had lost long ago. “How did you find this?” He asked softly.

 

“I called in a few favors.” Erwin replied and invited him to join him on the couch.

“Thanks but you didn't have to do this, and I didn't bring you anything.”

Erwin smiled. “You coming here was enough and besides I owe you an apology.”

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Apology? For what?” He asked, slightly confused.

“I wasn't exactly honest with you, when I asked for your email address because of the fan club, I have people that take care of that for me because I'm so busy.” Erwin averted his eyes momentarily.“I just wanted an excuse to talk to you again.”

 

Levi is silent for a minute. “So you made up some bullshit excuse to talk to me, why?” He asked, cheeks still slightly pink.

 

“I thought you were cute.” Erwin admits nervously.

 

Levi feels his heart race slightly. He chuckled. “Apology accepted, and Erwin?” He asked moving closer.

 

“Yes?”

 

Levi moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Maybe I think you're cute, too.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittyboo8015


	4. Delusional Levi Canon setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first canon drabble! Unfortunately, it’s angsty and sad :( I had to get it out of my head when it just popped in this morning. Warnings: post chapter 84, depression, grieving levi, delusional levi, Death, manga spoilers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first canon drabble and it’s a pile of angsty sadness :( I’ll be crying in the corner...

Levi gasped in panic, bolted upright in bed after being ripped from slumber by another nightmare. His eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings. He let out a shaky sigh, somewhat relieved that he is safe in the small bedroom adjoined to his office.

 

A chill washed over him and he shivered involuntarily due to the air hitting his sweat dampened skin. He noticed that his hands are still clenched in the tangled mess of sheets wound around his lower body. As his heartbeat finally started to slow down to a steady rhythm, he tried to remember how he ended up here as he doesn’t recall retiring to bed.

 

He looked down at the usually immaculate floor of his room and saw that his boots, jacket and shirt had been flung haphazardly to the ground at some point before crashing into bed. Grey eyes widened in recognition as his memories of the day’s earlier events came back to him. He remembered Hange sending him to his room to rest after they noticed that Levi had appeared almost catatonic at the afternoon meeting while the newly appointed Commander reviewed upcoming battle plans.

 

This had become a common occurrence as of late. Being in that office triggered strange reactions in his mind. He would enter an almost delusional state, no longer hearing Hange’s somber voice but Erwin’s deeper tone instead. In the chair the bespectacled brunette became replaced by a tall, strong, blonde slightly hunched over a mountain of paperwork. The stale air scented lightly with the chemical smell of cleaning products replaced with the aroma of tea and whiskey. It was as if his mind just refused to accept that Erwin is gone

 

He’d gladly trade sleep for these delusions because when he sleeps he never dreams of Erwin. Levi’s dreams consisted of much darker memories, the mangled bodies of Isabel and Farlan on the blood soaked battlefield and the coldness of his mother’s cheek when he kissed her goodbye for the last time. His daytime fantasies however, were almost a pleasant respite from the hell that ruled his slumber.

 

Levi felt his anxiety creeping back into his fragile mind at the remembrance of his nightmares and the cruel reality of a world without Erwin. Tears pooled at the corners of tired grey eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment. Levi frantically turned and grabbed his pillow from behind him and desperately searched the case until he grasped the items hidden inside. He retracted his hand and looked into his open palm with a sigh of relief. Before anyone cleaned out Erwin’s office, Hange had allowed Levi to collect anything he wanted of Erwin’s to keep.

 

He had chosen an old poem Erwin had written to him and a piece of one of Erwins old shirts that still smelled of his cologne along with the wings of freedom he had cut from Erwin’s jacket himself to remind him of his promise to kill the Beast Titan.

 

As soon as he unfolded the poem and inhaled the scent from the soft cloth, reality started to melt away and he leaned back against a familiar warm chest embraced by strong arms he always felt safe in. He closed his eyes as Erwin whispered in his ear. Levi smiled and whispered back, “I love you too, Erwin.”

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Clingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a drabble based on the prompt:
> 
> “I’m not clingy, I just like being near you all the time.”  
> 

  
Levi padded softly into the living room, pausing to set his tea on the coffee table and then settled down onto the couch with his book. He had started it when Erwin had left on his business trip and by the time his husband had returned, he had made it to the final chapter. He would have finished it days ago but Erwin had made it a seemingly impossible task.

  
Ever since Erwin had arrived home, Levi found that his daily routines were taking longer than usual due to constant interruptions. Levi knew Erwin was only trying to be helpful so he didn’t complain when he had to refold the laundry and relocate certain items that Erwin had misplaced.

  
Some interruptions weren’t minded though. A blush crept across Levi’s cheeks as he remembered how dinner was nearly burned last night. Erwin’s offer to set the table had somehow resulted in Levi being bent over said table while being pounded from behind by his ridiculously sexy husband. For the first time ever, Levi didn’t care that the steak was over cooked or that the potatoes were mostly blackened.

  
Levi’s reminiscing was soon interrupted by the sinking of the cushion next to him. Grey eyes flicked up in mock irritation catching bright blue. “What do you want now, Erwin?” Levi asked trying hard not to smile.

  
“Oh, I thought you had finished that book already.” He responded with visible disappointment, pouting slightly. “I wanted to watch a movie with you.”

  
Levi looked up at his pleading husband with a smirk. “I would have been finished if you hadn’t been so damn clingy this week.”

  
Erwin blushed slightly and leaned over to kiss Levi’s nose. “I’m not clingy, I just like being near you all the time, I missed you.” He said softly, pulling away.

  
Levi closed his book. “Ok, we’ll watch amovie, you old sap.”

  
“I think you missed me too, Levi.” Erwin said, flashing his grumpy husband a grin.“Go change into your pajamas and I’ll get the movie and popcorn ready, ok?”

  
“Don’t forget the wine.” Levi stated as he headed towards the bedroom to change.

“Of course not, sweetheart.” Erwin replied, chuckling at the scowl he received  in return.  
——————  
Everything is ready and waiting when Levi finally returns to the living room.

“That’s my hoodie.” Erwin remarked noticing the familiar item Levi has paired with his usual bottoms.

  
“Not anymore.” Levi replied, voice slightly muffled by the large hood covering half of his face. He waits expectantly for Erwin to lie down on the sofa so he can then snuggle next to him.

  
About half an hour into the movie, Erwin noticed that his husband had fallen asleep, his tiny head nestled into the crook of Erwin’s neck. Just as he tries to shift slightly so he can raise them both up, Levi opened one sleepy eye and muttered “Stay.”

  
Erwin laughed.“Who’s being clingy now?”

  
A flash of pink dusted the smaller man’s cheeks and he pulled his hood down to cover his face. “Shut up.” He mumbled and burrowed himself back into Erwin’s arms.


	6. Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a Tumblr ask meme involving writing a drabble for a fake fic title. A cheeky cat gave me the title “Lemons” (I heart you Kags) This has silly innuendos and humor. It’s basically a crack fic, I am not sorry XD

Erwin entered the house having just returned home from work and is immediately hit with a heavenly aroma wafting around him. He’s practically drooling by the time he reached the kitchen.

Levi hummed to himself as he moved back and forth carrying various serving bowls over to the table. Erwin sat down in his seat and waited for Levi to finish and join him.

  
Levi hung  up his apron and took his place next to Erwin. The blonde shot  him a confused look upon realizing that all of the dishes set before them share a common ingredient.

“Um, Levi, what is all this?” Erwin asked while he gestured at the plates of lemon chicken, green beans with lemon and lemon meringue pie, accompanied by a pitcher of lemonade.

  
Levi furrowed his brows. “What do you mean? It’s dinner.” He said, trying not to snap. “You don’t like lemons?”

  
Now Erwin looked even more confused. “I-I do but don’t you think this is a bit much?” He asked softly trying not to sound ungrateful. He  knew it must have taken Levi hours to prepare the large array of food.

  
“What do you mean by ‘a bit much’?”Levi questioned.  “I thought you wanted this?”

  
Erwin thought for a moment. “ When did I say I wanted this and how drunk was I?” Erwin asked after drawing a complete blank.

  
Levi let out an annoyed huff and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “You didn’t. I was trying to clear the cache on the damn computer because it was running slow and you had searched for lemons at least 15 times in two weeks!” He shouts. “I figured you were craving lemons or that maybe you had scurvy!”

  
Erwin froze  as realization sunk in and his skin flushed red in embarrassment. He had forgotten to clear his search history. He is also somewhat relieved that Levi is barely computer literate and didn’t bother to click any links that would have revealed his addiction to smutty fanfiction.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Levi asked upon noticing Erwin’s strange reaction.  
“Nothing, just felt a little warm in here, you’re right, I really was in the mood for lemons, thank you Levi.” He said,  hoping it sounded convincing.

Levi’s expression softened and he nodded. “It’s no problem Erwin, I just wanted to surprise you.” He said with a small smile that made Erwin feel even more guilty.

  
Erwin smiled back. “You did, Levi, this was really thoughtful of you.”

After a pleasant dinner, Levi finished loading the dishwasher as Erwin read the paper while drinking his tea.

  
Levi headed out of the kitchen to take his evening shower but paused in the doorway as he remembered something.“Oh, I forgot to tell you, I revised your list of porn stories, Christ Erwin, if you’re going to read smut at least read something decent for fuck sakes!” Levi said with a smirk.

 “I’ve bookmarked a few that I’d like to act out later.” He purred as he resumed his original task and walked towards the bathroom while Erwin quietly wiped up the tea he spat out.


	7. Cooking Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin tries to surprise Levi with dinner and fails miserably. I seem to be on a fail kick lately, I don’t know why. There’s a happy ending though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my favorite Dad :)

Erwin furrowed his brows in concentration as he slowly fed the dough through the pasta maker. He watched in anticipation as the noodles arrived safely and unbroken draped over his awaiting hand. A satisfied smile crossed his face as he carefully lowered the pasta into the boiling water on the stove.

A nervous excitement buzzed in his veins as he stirred the freshly made tomato sauce he had prepared earlier, bubbling at a perfect simmer. Erwin chuckled to himself as he thought back to a point in time when he had never eaten foods that didn’t come from a jar or box with the words ‘easy’ or ‘fast’ on the label.  
________________

When he and Levi had first started dating, Erwin had never used any kitchen appliances outside of the fridge and microwave. He had been perfectly content with just popping something in, hitting some buttons and being able to scarf it down in minutes.  
  
That had all changed after a disastrous first attempt at surprising Levi with a homemade dinner. Erwin had felt a bit nervous about cooking a meal for his boyfriend, whom just happened to be a professional chef at a busy restaurant downtown. It had been a match made in heaven as far as Erwin was concerned.

Levi liked to cook and Erwin liked to eat. Not only that but Erwin’s eyes had been opened to the world beyond the realm of TV dinners and instant ramen. Levi made such amazing meals for the both of them even when he was tired from a full day’s work. Erwin appreciated that so much that he had decided that he would give Levi a break and return the favor.

Even though Erwin had no cooking experience other than microwaving from his college days and the instructions he had glanced at on wikihow, he figured it couldn’t be that hard. He had chosen to make spaghetti with tomato sauce since the recipe seemed to be straightforward and was even accompanied by pictures. It also involved very few appliances which was good because Levi’s fancy kitchen was pretty much like the small man’s work persona: pristine and intimidating.

Erwin gathered the tomatoes, onions and garlic that the recipe had called for and placed them on the counter. The next step was to boil the tomatoes and sauté the onion and garlic in some olive oil. After taking another glance at the directions on his phone, he noticed that the estimated cooking time was at least 2 hours from start to finish. Erwin now regretted procrastinating for most of the afternoon. After studying the steps again, he figured he could combine a few and still be done before Levi arrived home from work.

Erwin hacked up some onions and garlic and crammed them into the blender along with some tomatoes.He then set a pot with water on the stove and plopped the noodles in. He put the lid on the blender and flipped the switch. The machine made a small screeching sound and then quieted down to a hum. All seemed well so he decided to text Mike about a meme Hange had sent him earlier that he thought was hilarious.

Moments later all hell had broken loose when the lid from the blender shot off towards the ceiling, the contents inside erupting like a geyser covering the once gleaming stainless steel appliances in a torrent of puréed vegetables. Erwin gaped at the scene before him in amazement that turned into sheer panic. Just when he thought that things couldn’t get any worse, he then heard footsteps approaching before they stopped abruptly and a confused “What..the..Fuck?” sounded from the kitchen entrance.

Erwin sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. Levi’s expression appeared to be somewhere between disbelief and disgust. “I tried to surprise you with dinner and I messed up, I’m sorry Levi.” Erwin replied softly and awaited the wrath that was sure to follow.

Levi remained silent and moved forward into the kitchen. Erwin watched anxiously as Levi surveyed the dripping walls and then plucked uncooked pasta from the pot on the stove. Erwin swallowed nervously when Levi turned his attention back to him.

Levi shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re lucky I love you, ya know that?” Levi asked.

Erwin nodded solemnly. “I know.” He murmured apologetically.

Levi then sprang into action. “First we’re going to clean this shit up, then we’re ordering takeout and starting tomorrow I’m teaching you how to cook.” Levi ordered as he handed Erwin a bucket and sponge.  
  
“Thank you Levi, I appreciate it.” Erwin murmured apologetically.

Levi sighed.”I’m just glad that you didn’t hurt yourself, idiot. I still love you.” He replied as he swatted Erwin’s ass as he moved past him to get started.  
____________________

Levi kept true to his promise and taught Erwin how to cook as they prepared dinner together on the weekends. Erwin enjoyed watching Levi move around the kitchen with the grace of an experienced dancer while Erwin was more like a lame horse. He cherished those lessons because not only did he learn how to cook, he felt that his bond with Levi grew even stronger.

Levi never did forget the dinner disaster but thankfully the only time it ever came up was at social gatherings among friends when Levi overindulged in cocktails which happened pretty rarely. As soon as Erwin heard the words; “Hey Erwin, remember the time you surprised me by making dinner?” He would excuse himself from the room with a groan.

____________

The timer on the oven chimed loudly bringing Erwin back from his memories and into the present. He grabbed some oven mitts and removed the garlic bread from the oven and placed it in the bread basket to cool. He then proceeded to set the table and plated the food knowing that Levi would arrive home at any moment. The only mishap was a small sauce stain on the tablecloth but it was easily remedied by a strategically placed candle holder.

Levi arrived on time as usual and Erwin had met him at the door. “Well I didn’t see any ambulances or fire trucks outside so I’m guessing everything went ok?”Levi asked trying to hide a smile.

Erwin pouted. “Thanks for the vote of confidence darling.” Erwin sulked.

“I’m kidding, you sap.” Levi replied as he walked into the dining room.

__________________

Dinner went perfectly much to Erwin’s relief. Levi actually finished his plate and Erwin beamed with pride at the silent compliment. Levi was not one to feign satisfaction and Erwin loved him for that.

Finally Levi leaned forward and looked Erwin in the eyes. “Hey, do you remember that time-“

Erwin groaned. “Really, Levi?” He interrupted growing irritated.

Levi held up one finger. “ I wasn’t finished, don’t be rude.” He chided. “Remember That time you made that fucking amazing dinner and I let you eat your favorite dessert in bed?”

A crooked grin crossed Erwin’s face when Levi grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream from the refrigerator. “I can’t say I do.” Erwin said huskily.

“Well, get naked and meet me in the bedroom and I’ll make sure you’ll never forget.” Levi purred as he walked past.

 

 


	8. Drabble prompt : McNuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my prompts as a thank you for 400 followers:
> 
> 5.“Why does this receipt say you ordered 60 chicken mcnuggets?”

 

  
Levi tried to keep calm as he looked down at the receipt in his trembling hand. Erwin had never kept anything from him throughout the five years they had been married. Now he wondered if that was ever true. He had been so proud of Erwin when he had dropped his bad eating habits in favor of getting into better shape and taking care of his health. It had meant so much to Levi, who was employed as a nutritionist. Erwin had made such a believable effort when he had thrown out all of his vouchers for free fast food meals and coupons. He had started working out with Levi at the gym and even took salads to work for lunch. It seemed that Erwin had been really focused at keeping his promise of living a healthier lifestyle.

Everything changed this morning when Levi had decided to clean the car on his day off while Erwin worked in his home office. As he was vacuuming the interior, something got snagged in the attachment. Upon closer inspection, Levi had discovered that the blockage was a crumpled piece of paper. He was just going to toss it into the trash when he had noticed the infamous “Golden Arches” logo glaring back at him. Levi unfolded the receipt and squinted at the small print. He gasped in disbelief when he noticed that only one item had been  
purchased in an obscene amount and to make matters even worse, the receipt had yesterday’s date and one am as the time. In hindsight Levi should have thought it over and given Erwin the benefit of the doubt but he had already been in a bad mood over an incident involving Hange, a meme and photoshop.

________________  
  
After locking up the car and storing the vacuum away, Levi stalked down the hall to Erwin’s office and knocked loudly. After being told to enter, Levi marched in and sat in the chair across from his confused husband and folded his arms in front of him. “Erwin, we need to talk.”

Erwin sighed. “If this is about the meme again, I already told you that I have no idea why Hange photoshopped your face onto Grumpy Cat and I made them take it down.”

Levi grunted and slammed the receipt onto  the desk. “I found this in the car, you drove it last.” Levi pointed to the circled item. “Why does this receipt say you ordered sixty chicken McNuggets?!” He fumed.

Erwin looked flustered for a moment. “Oh... that. Levi, I can explain.” He started.

“I trusted you Erwin! How long have you been sneaking around eating this crap?” Levi accused.

Suddenly Erwin’s phone rang and Levi snatched it up, angry at having been interrupted. “Hello?”

“Hey Levi, It’s Mike. Is Erwin around?” Mike asked.

“He’s busy, can I take a message?” Levi asked while ignoring Erwin.

“Uh, Just tell him thanks for saving my ass last night, Nan had another one of her crazy cravings and Erwin offered to pick up some McNuggets for her on his way home since I was stuck at work late.”

Levi fell silent for a moment. Erwin had only been helping Mike keep his very pregnant wife happy. Levi felt awful.

“I’ll tell Erwin you called Mike, Thanks.”

Mike thanked Levi and they both exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

“So, you were saying?” Erwin asked.

“I should have listened to you in the first place, I was pissed off at Hange and I took it out on you, I’m sorry.” Levi apologized.

“I forgive you, my little grumpy cat.” Erwin said with a smirk.

“You know I was going to let you choose where we eat tonight but now I might change my mind.” Levi grumbled.

Erwin pouted. “Damn, and I was really in the mood for McDonald’s.” He teased as he dodged the throw pillow Levi launched at him.

 

 


	9. Drabble prompt: I watch you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the second drabble in my “Thank you for 400” on Tumblr:
> 
> 23.“Yes, I watch you sleep. No, not in a weird way!”
> 
> *mentions of depression, slight angst with happy ending

 

Levi yawned as he checked his phone display for the fifth time. He frowned when he saw that he still had about 5 more minutes until he would be able to make his nightly call to Erwin. He hadn’t seen his husband in person since Erwin had left for the annual company seminar four days ago. He had been feeling pretty lonely and was actually glad when Petra and Hange dropped by for their monthly ‘movie night’, which had been a tradition since their college days. Levi was interrupted from his thoughts by Hange’s loud cackling. “Oh my god, this is my favorite part!” They shouted, shoving handfuls of popcorn into their mouth simultaneously.

“Gross.” Levi muttered as he poured another glass of wine.

“Whaaat?” Hange whined, a few crumbs falling onto their sweater from their open mouth.

“Can’t you chew with your damn mouth closed, you’re making me nauseous!” Levi complained.

“Somebody’s grumpy today.” They teased.

“What did I miss?” Petra asked, as she returned from the kitchen with another bowl of popcorn.

“Nothing really, not that you could hear anything over someone’s loud ass mouth.” Levi replied with a smirk. Petra giggled when Hange tried to throw popcorn at Levi and missed. She then plopped down on the couch.

“Come on you two, play nice.” Petra chided before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
Levi walked over to retrieve his laptop from the kitchen table. “I always play nice.” He smiled deviously and paused to flick Hange in the back of the head on his way back to the couch.

After setting up the laptop, Levi connected to skype and found Erwin already waiting. . Levi felt a flutter in his chest when Erwin smiled back at him. “Hello, darling, did you miss me?” He asked, still smiling.

“Oh thank god!” Hange remarked dramatically. “Levi’s been a real wet blanket without you Erwin.” Hange leaned over to wave at the screen.  
  
“Tch, you ungrateful little shit, I even ordered you your own disgusting pineapple pizza!” Levi cringed involuntarily.

“That’s why I love you, Levi.” Hange cooed. Levi rolled his eyes.

“I hope you saved some for me.” Erwin pouted.   
  
“I’ve already wrapped some up and left it in the freezer for you, Erwin.” Petra called out from her spot beside Hange.

“Thanks Petra, how’s Oluo and the kids?” Erwin asked.

“They’re good, Oluo took them to visit with his parents so I could hang out tonight.”

Petra rose from the couch and stretched. “Sorry to cut things short but I just realized how late it is so I’m afraid I’m going to have to call it a night. I’m dropping Hange home on my way so you two can have some time alone.” She said with a smile.

  
“Thank you, Goodnight Petra and you, too, Hange.” Erwin waved.

“Goodnight Erwin!” They replied in unison. Erwin chuckled.

Levi excused himself from Erwin to see Petra and Hange out. After he locked up, he took his place in the sofa again. “I miss you, Erwin.” Levi said softly placing his hand on the screen.

“I miss you too, darling. I’d rather be home than listening to boring speeches all day.” Erwin lined his hand up with Levi’s.

After they removed their hands Erwin leaned closer, eyebrows furrowed with concern at the darker than usual bags under his husband’s eyes. “Levi, have you been sick? You look a little run down.”

Levi looked away. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“Have you been sleeping alright?” Erwin asked.

“I’m fine Erwin. I’ve always had bouts with Insomnia, this time it’s lasted a little longer than usual because I don’t feel like taking those shitty pills again.”

Erwin frowned. He knew Levi had dealt with insomnia before but he hadn’t had any in a while and Erwin knew that Levi didn’t like the side effects of the sleeping pills. “It’s been a long time since the last time, why can’t you fall asleep ?”

Levi ran his hand through his hair, brushing it out of his eyes. “I don’t have trouble falling asleep, the problem is staying asleep.” He admitted.

“So what did you usually do to go back to sleep then?” He saw Levi shift uncomfortably.

“I usually watched you.” He mumbled, cheeks growing red with embarrassment.

“You watched….me?” Erwin asked, confused.

“Yes, I watched you sleep..but not in a weird way!” Levi blurted out defensively. “I don’t know why it worked but it did.” Levi looked up at the screen to see erwin typing on his phone.

“I didn’t say it was weird, Levi.” Erwin seemed distracted. “Levi, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to sign off. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I promise. Please try to sleep.” Erwin pleaded.

“I said I was fucking fine, Erwin! Levi fumed. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “ I’m just tired, I love you, Erwin.” He said softly and disconnected the call.

  
_____________________________

Levi grimaced as he tried to finish his cup of coffee. He preferred tea but he really needed the jolt of caffeine that coffee provided after barely being able to sleep . He regretted telling Erwin the truth last night. He normally wouldn’t have admitted was having problems. He didn’t want Erwin to blame himself and possibly relapse.

Levi had watched his husband battle through depression in the past until he found the right combination of therapy and medication. Levi would never be able to forgive himself if he became the reason for Erwin’s undoing. Sleep deprivation had made Levi weak and now he was afraid he had fucked up.

After cleaning the kitchen and the bathroom fanatically which he usually did to burn off his anxiety, he started pacing again. He hadn’t heard from Erwin since last night and he grew worried. Suddenly his phone began to ring and vibrate. He was so relieved to see Erwin’s name flashing on the display. He tried to sound calm as he answered.  
“Hey Erwin, I’m sorry about last night, I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Levi, did you think I was angry with you? That’s not why I hung up last night.” Erwin explained.

“Listen it’s not your fault. I’m feeling better, I promise so don’t worry about me ok?” Levi pleaded.

“Levi, just calm down and open the front door.”

“Why?”

“You’ll see.” Erwin replied.

Levi walked quickly to the front door and opened it to find Erwin standing in front of him.

“What the fuck, Erwin?” Levi moved to allow Erwin inside.

“When I was talking to you last night, I got offered a flight to possibly come home a day earlier from my supervisor. It wasn’t confirmed yet, so I didn’t want to disappoint you if it fell through. I’m sorry I made you worried, I just got excited to see you.” Erwin explained.

Levi swatted him in the arm with the duster he had been holding. “You made me worry you jerk!” He laughed. “I love you and I’m glad you’re home.” Levi grabbed Erwin’s tie and pulled him down towards himself for a kiss.

Later that night Erwin smiled as he watched Levi sleeping soundly by his side with his head upon his chest. Levi fidgeted a bit and opened one eye. “Stop watching me sleep you weirdo.” He accused with a smirk. Erwin just laughed and pulled him closer. 


	10. Drabble Prompt: The floor is lava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Drabble prompt:
> 
> 7.“The FLOOR IS LAVA! I WILL SAVE YOU!”
> 
> I chose kid!Eruri for this one as I think they fit this prompt the best :)

 

Erwin closed the book he had been reading and placed it on top of the pile already cluttering the coffee table. He looked up and saw Levi still perched on the chair by the window, staring intensely at the rivulets of water sliding down the glass. “Is it still raining?” Erwin asked, as he squeezed into the oversized armchair to sit beside Levi.

“Yeah.” Levi answered, eyes gazing longingly out at the yard. Erwin frowned. Rainy days were always the worst. Especially in the summer. What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday. ‘Things could be worse’ he reminded himself. Before Levi and his mom had moved into the basement apartment in the house next door, Erwin had usually spent his summers alone. His best friend Mike always spent the season at camp and Nile was away on his family’s annual vacation.

Erwin was usually stuck at home because his dad couldn’t afford the camp tuition or a vacation with his meager teacher’s salary. His dad would use his vacation time to teach summer classes at the high school to make ends meet. Erwin’s mother passed away when he was too young to remember, leaving his father to raise Erwin on his own. This year, Erwin would spend the weekday mornings with Levi and his mom while his dad worked and in turn Levi would spend afternoons and weekends at Erwin’s while his mom cleaned houses.

“I’m bored.” Levi complained as he slid down from the chair. He walked over to the pile of books and picked through them. “We’ve read these already.” He said and flopped onto the couch in disappointment.

“Did you bring your comic books?” Erwin asked hopefully. Levi loved to read comics and had a pretty good collection that he would share with Erwin sometimes. They usually spent hours in the backyard reading and pretending to be superheroes.

Levi shook his head rapidly, black strands snapping back and forth.   
“Mom was rushing because she was late and I forgot ‘em .” He mumbled sadly.

The silence was broken by the rumble of Erwin’s stomach. Erwin’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and Levi laughed. His dad had left them a snack before he had disappeared into his study to grade exams. The plate of carrot and celery sticks sat untouched in the middle of the table. Levi had taken one look at the offerings and scrunched up his nose in disgust, and said that he refused to eat “rabbit food”. Erwin had laughed, earning him a punch in the arm from Levi. He couldn’t help it, Levi looked so cute when he was mad. Erwin was surprised at how much it had hurt. Levi hit with the force of someone twice his size. Erwin had to agree with Levi though, vegetables were awful snacks.

Erwin sighed in frustration. Now he was bored and hungry. After thinking for several minutes he had an idea that would solve both of those problems for him and Levi. First he made sure he could still hear the classical music coming from his father’s study ensuring they would not be heard. Erwin jumped to his feet and beckoned to Levi to follow him into the kitchen. The smaller boy gave him a curious look before he trailed after Erwin. When they had arrived at the kitchen Erwin went in ahead and moved some chairs from the dining room making a path to the countertop by the sink.

Levi watched from the doorway with a puzzled expression. When Erwin was finished he went back over to Levi. “Do you like cookies, Levi?” Erwin asked keeping his voice low.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, all kids like cookies, idiot.” He said with a smirk. “Why?”

Erwin leaned down closer. “I know where we can get the best cookies ever.” He whispered. “But it won’t be easy.” He added.

“Where?” Levi asked, sounding more interested.

Erwin nodded towards the refrigerator. “The only way to get to the cookies is to travel through this cave and make it all the way to Mount Kennmore.” Erwin replied now pointing to the cookie jar on top. “It’s a dangerous mission but I’m sure my strongest soldier can handle it, right Captain Levi?”

Levi looked up at him with a look of determination. “Of course, Commander!” He shouted giving a salute.

Erwin motioned for Levi to keep quiet. “We have to be quiet or else we’ll wake the dragon.” Erwin whispered and pointed in the direction of his father’s study.

Levi nodded in understanding and walked towards the chairs Erwin had placed earlier. He climbed onto the first and ran across the remaining chairs, quickly reaching the countertop and hoisted himself up. Erwin knew that Levi wouldn’t have any trouble completing the mission. Levi made up for his lack of height with his speed and strength. Erwin had seen Levi climb trees faster than any other kid on their street.

Erwin watched in anticipation as Levi made it to the side of the refrigerator. After several swipes reaching up on tip-toes, Levi had the jar in his grasp. He sat on the counter and went to hop back down.

“Wait!” Erwin shouted as he ran across the chairs. “The jar triggered a booby trap! The cave is collapsing!” Erwin held out his arms to Levi.”The floor is lava! I will save you!” Levi handed the jar to Erwin, who placed the it on the chair behind him and then reached for Levi to pull him to safety.

After they made it back into the dining room and returned the chairs to their rightful places, Levi carried the cookie jar over to the table. He reached in and grabbed a handful of cookies. He then passed the jar over. Erwin reached in and was disappointed that he was left with just one cookie. He looked back at Levi who smirked. “You forgot about my fee.” Erwin pouted. Levi laughed and gave Erwin half of his share. “I was just kidding, you dork.” He smiled. “Besides you saved my life, remember?” Erwin nodded. “That’s what friends do.” Erwin replied shoving a cookie into his mouth pretending not to see the pink that dusted Levi’s cheeks. They both happily stuffed themselves with their treasure, not even caring that the rain had stopped.

 

 

 


	11. Like Pineapples on Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Fic Title Prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> “Like Pineapples on Pizza”
> 
> Yes, another food based crackfic XD

After having taken his evening shower, Levi headed towards the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. It was his favorite post bathing routine, especially now that the winter weather had set in. A cup of tea always chased away the chill from his still slightly dampened skin.

Erwin was seated at the kitchen table reading the news on his tablet when Levi arrived. Erwin seemed too engrossed in his activities to notice. Judging by the low chuckling and soft tapping sounds, he was more focused on bullshitting with Mike, Hange and Nile on his phone than reading. Levi never minded. He’d rather pry his eyes out with a spoon than watch Mike and Erwin trying to outdo one another with terrible puns and Dad jokes.

Levi just shook his head and continued over to the counter to prepare his tea. Afterwards He sat himself at the table with his tea and a plate of the cookies Erwin had baked yesterday. Upon finally having noticed his presence, Erwin turned off his tablet and looked up in surprise. “I didn’t know you were done already, I would have had tea ready for you.”

Levi was about to answer but froze when he noticed the plate next to Erwin’s elbow which contained a half eaten slice of pineapple topped pizza. Levi felt a combination of disgust and irritation washing over him as he glared at the offending item.

“What’s the matter Le-.” Erwin started but was cut off when he followed Levi’s gaze over to his plate.

“That!, That is the matter Erwin!” Levi shouted as he pointed. “You told me you weren’t hungry when I asked what you wanted for dinner.” He seethed.

“I wasn’t hungry then, I’m hungry now.” Erwin said calmly as usual which only angered Levi further.

“I could have made you a real dinner instead of you stuffing your face with garbage!” Levi moved his cup of tea to the side harshly causing the cup to rattle in its saucer.

“I didn’t want to make extra work for you and I am capable of feeding myself, Levi.” Erwin replied. “I wanted to use up the leftover food instead of wasting it.”

“That is not food, it’s an abomination.” Levi fumed crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“You know Levi, I didn’t judge you when you ate half a box of lavender macaroons for dinner after you came back from the mall last week.” Erwin replied smugly.

Levi’s cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment before shifting back to irritation. “I told you I was feeling lightheaded because my sugar was probably low.” Levi argued.

Erwin smirked. “Hange said you guys had ice cream while you were there.”

“That doesn’t matter, at least I can tell the difference between food and shit.” Levi grumbled. ‘Stupid shitty glasses can’t keep their damn mouth shut’ he thought to himself angrily.

Erwin sighed. “You see? This isn’t about dinner, this is about your negativity towards pineapple pizza.”

Levi pushed his damp hair out of his eyes. “Don’t turn this around on me, Erwin.” Levi warned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Levi fiddled with his napkin nervously.

“You’ve associated pineapple pizza with a negative experience and it’s not fair to punish me for it.” Erwin stated and looked Levi right in the eyes. “But I’m willing to help you.”

Levi shuddered as he remembered being the unfortunate person seated next to Furlan when he had vomited pineapple pizza onto Levi’s lap at their seventh grade pizza party. Levi cursed himself for telling Erwin that story back when they were dating.

“Help me how?” Levi asked out of curiosity.

“By giving you something positive to associate it with.” Erwin offered.

“Really now? Please tell me this genius idea.” Levi replied sarcastically.

“Well if you think about it, we’re just like pineapple pizza.” Erwin explained.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi asked trying not to laugh. “Am I pineapple or pizza?”

Erwin nodded. “You’re the pineapple. Tough on the outside but surprisingly sweet on the inside.” Erwin replied sliding his large hand over his husband’s smaller one.

Levi shivered slightly at the sudden contact. “Let me guess, you’re the pizza because you like using cheesy pick up lines?”

Erwin walked his fingers slowly up Levi’s arm and then placed them under his chin. “It’s because I’m hot, juicy and like to be topped with pineapple.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Levi smiled devilishly. “Well you’re in luck because this pineapple is in the mood for pizza.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Erwin is a slut for Doritos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackfic for the lovely Ladymacbethsspot :
> 
> “Erwin is a slut for Doritos”
> 
> Another food themed crackfic because obviously I am unable to resist writing ridiculous things XD

Erwin sighed and continued to type. His fingers mainly moved by memory. He’d spent the past few hours at work basically on autopilot. Luckily there were no meetings scheduled, just a bunch of documents to review and reports to type. He could do it in his sleep if he had to.

Memories of the night before had haunted Erwin anytime his focus drifted from his computer screen. His stomach felt queasy with guilt as he replayed the events leading up to what had to be the biggest screw up he had ever committed. All because of his addiction to junk food.

It had started shortly after he made his New Year’s resolution. The words had been easy to say especially when under the influence of several glasses of champagne. Levi had been so proud of him when he had declared that he would kick his junk food habit for good this year. After Erwin had sobered up, it seemed easier said than done.

It hadn’t been that terrible after the first few days. Levi had helped him through the initial ‘withdrawal’ and helped him stay on track. He had planned meals and prepared packed lunches so Erwin wouldn’t be tempted by the vending machines in the employee cafeteria.

There had been some benefits from cutting out greasy snacks and sugary drinks. He felt more alert at work and even joined a gym. He had even started to build muscle which resulted in his favorite reward by far. Erwin’s newfound energy and endurance had greatly enhanced their sex life. Until last night that is.

It had started out as a pleasant evening. A delicious dinner followed by a few glasses of merlot had led to Levi practically tackling Erwin on the bed after he had taken his shirt off to change into pajamas.

Halfway through what was possibly the best sex they had in years, it happened. In what Erwin now attributed to some freak act of subconscious, he had ruined the evening and quite possibly his marriage.

The sheer feeling of euphoria as Levi took him from behind must have clouded his mind somehow. He cringed as he remembered the moment that had ended it all. He could still feel Levi’s weight on his back as he whispered into his ear.

“What do you want, Erwin?” He purred.

Without thinking, Erwin had responded with the first word that popped into his mind.

“Doritos.”

“Did you just fucking say Doritos?” Levi had asked in disbelief.

Needless to say, after the initial shock had worn off, Levi removed himself from Erwin and marched into the bathroom to shower. Erwin had decided to give Levi some space before he tried to apologize. To his surprise after Levi had returned from his shower, he had acted like nothing happened which only made Erwin more worried.

After a night of very little sleep, Erwin had rushed to get dressed and down coffee before he left for work. Levi had left a note on the counter next to Erwin’s lunch that said he had gone grocery shopping.  
__________

A buzz on Erwin’s desk jolted him from his thoughts. He picked up his phone and checked the display. Fear churned in his stomach as he saw that Levi had sent him a text with a picture attachment.

With shaky fingers, Erwin opened the text. He stared in confusion at the photo of Levi’s hand until he noticed the familiar orange powder on his husband’s fingers accompanied by the words:

  
_“I know what you want.”_

Erwin’s mouth watered and his heartbeat accelerated in a bizarre combination of hunger and arousal.

He rose from his desk and quickly called out to Mike to tell Nile that he was going to lunch. Mike dismissed him with a nod and Erwin rushed into the break room. It seemed to be empty so he got his lunch out of the fridge and seated himself at the table. As he expected his phone vibrated, this time with an incoming call.  
Erwin swiped the screen.

“Levi?” He whispered.

“I assume you got my text?” Levi asked followed by a loud crunching noise.

“What are you doing?” Erwin asked nervously.

“I’ve been very naughty Erwin.” He purred, this time accompanied by more crunching and a crinkling sound.

“Y-You have?” Erwin asked, now visibly sweating.

“Mmhmmm, I went shopping and I bought you something special.” Levi teased.

“Le-Levi, I wanted to apologize about last night. I don’t know how that happened, please forgive me.”

Levi chuckled. “I’m not mad at you Erwin, I’ve come up with a compromise. How about a threesome?”

“A what?” Erwin asked as he tried not to raise his voice.

“You, me and Doritos.” Levi drawled. “I’ve already started eating them so you’d better hurry.”

“Give me 10 minutes.” Erwin panted before he ended the call.

He quickly disposed of his lunch and went straight to Nile’s office. He knocked and opened the door when he was told to enter.

“Nile, I need to leave early today. I’m not feeling so good.”

“Erwin, you look terrible. Are you sick?” Nile asked as he observed Erwin’s flushed skin and sweat stained shirt. “Go home and get some rest.”

“I definitely will. Thanks Nile.” Erwin replied and exited the office with a barely contained smirk.

____________

As soon as Erwin entered the house, he headed immediately to the bedroom. Levi was sitting on the bed completely naked holding the bag of Doritos.

“I knew you’d come.” He said with a smile.

Erwin smiled back as he started to remove his clothes. “You know I’m a slut for Doritos.”

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Drabble prompt: fluffy socks, put your clothes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompts : 
> 
> 54\. "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”
> 
> 71\. “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”
> 
> somehow this became Erwin dancing in his underwear XD

54\. "I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”

71\. “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”

 

Levi hummed contentedly as he moved about the kitchen. Preparing the house for company was one of his few guilty pleasures. While most people felt overwhelmed or burdened, Levi felt motivated and calm. Although he would put up a front by grumbling as he cleaned, he secretly enjoyed the sense of pride he felt whenever guests complimented the décor and how charming their home was. It had taken him and Erwin years to achieve their dream of becoming homeowners so Levi put every effort into maintaining the home’s beauty.

Levi chuckled to himself at the thought of today’s visitor complimenting the interior design. The only thing Kenny appreciated about the house was a spot on the sofa with an unobstructed view of the wall mounted flat screen tv. His Uncle had a bit of a gruff personality and a questionable past but Levi had a soft spot for the old bastard. The man had taken him in without complaint and raised him after the untimely death of Levi’s mother, Kenny’s only sibling.

The unexpected arrangement hadn’t been easy for either of them at first but they had managed the best that they could. Levi was often alone as a child since Kenny was gone for most of the day doing who knew what in order to put food on the table and keep a roof over their heads.

Aside from butting heads a few times during Levi’s teenage years, he and Kenny had maintained a decent relationship. Some of his fondest memories had involved trips to the racetrack where he got to watch horses, which happened to be his favorite animal, and the ice cream Kenny would buy him afterwards with his winnings.

Levi smiled as he stirred the coffee he had prepared for Erwin to evenly distribute the cloyingly sweet “pumpkin” creamer his husband had a craving for as soon as the slightest hint of an autumn chill appeared. He enjoyed spoiling Erwin occasionally and just the thought of the grin he would receive sent a flush of heat directly to his skin that colored his cheeks and ears a rosy pink.   
  
A chuckle escaped him as he realized that Kenny was no different when he always brought a box of Erwin’s favorite donuts whenever he visited, indulging the man’s ever present sweet tooth. Levi remembered how nervous he had been when he first brought Erwin home to meet his Uncle not knowing how Kenny would react being that the old man was highly unpredictable.

Much to Levi’s relief, Kenny just shook Erwin’s hand and welcomed him to the family after he slapped a beer into his palm.  
Levi rolled his eyes as he recalled that his uncle had clapped him on the back and declared that the ‘Ackerman Charm’ must have finally rubbed off on him. The smaller man’s reminiscing was interrupted by the familiar sound of Erwin’s humming as he entered the kitchen.

He then felt Erwin’s weight on his back when his husband leaned in and nuzzled soft raven hair and wrapped strong arms around his small waist.

“Good morning, Darling.” Erwin murmured affectionately into Levi’s ear.

“Good Morning, Erwin. I made that shitty pumpkin coffee you like.” Levi replied as Erwin released him to grab his mug off of the counter with glee.

Levi sighed in disappointment after he opened the door to the fridge and noticed that they only had imported beer. The stubborn old man would refuse to drink any of their “fancy shit”.

“Erwin, I’m going to have to run to the store and pick up some of that horse piss Kenny calls beer. Can you put away the laundry for me?” Levi asked as he grabbed his keys and wallet after throwing on his favorite hoodie.

“Of course I can, Darling.” Erwin stood up and cleared the table.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Levi paused in the doorway. “I waxed the floors this morning so be careful, I don’t want you to break a hip old man.” Levi called out before shutting the door.

A mischievous glint appeared in sapphire hues accompanied by a grin as Erwin dug through the laundry and retrieved his favorite cotton socks. He quickly rushed to put the remaining clothing away as promised. He then put his socks on and returned to the living room to put on his favorite playlist.

The speakers came to life and a familiar guitar riff followed by Destiny’s Child asking “Can you handle this?” filled the air as the opening to “Bootylicious” started to play.

After he shrugged out of his bulky robe, Erwin glided across the freshly waxed floor with ease as he replicated the dance from the video by memory and sang along with Beyoncé.

_________

Levi unlocked the door and entered the house. He flinched at the unexpected assault on his eardrums. He quietly stopped by the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge and then headed towards the living room to put an end to the obnoxious music. All plans were momentarily forgotten as he stood frozen at the scene before him.

The sight of Erwin practically twerking near the arm of the couch wearing nothing except for his underwear and socks while singing “I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly” had him feeling both confused and aroused at the same time.

After the song ended, Erwin switched off the stereo and turned around to find a very flustered Levi standing in front of him.

“I thought I told you to be careful because I waxed the floors.” Levi drawled.

“Oh, I must have misheard you because I was pretty sure you said ‘I just waxed the floors, so go grab your fluffy socks.’” Erwin laughed.

“I don’t see what that has to do with dancing in your underwear.” Levi then looked at Erwin and scowled.

“Does my dancing offend you that much?” Erwin asked with a pout.

Levi shook his head. “No, but your taste in underwear does.” He pointed at Erwin’s boxers that displayed an obnoxiously loud pineapple pattern.

“If they offend you that much, I can always just take them off.” He hooked his thumbs under the waistband suggestively.

Levi jerked in surprise when his phone vibrated with a text. He frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose after reading the message. “I never thought I’d have to say this but my Uncle will be here in 10 minutes so can you please put your clothes on?”

“That’s definitely a first.” Erwin chuckled. “It’s alright, I don’t think you’re ready anyway.”

“Ready for what?”

Erwin smirked in the doorway and shook his ass. “I don’t think you’re ready for this jelly.”

 

 

 


	14. Random Eruri adopting cats Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Eruri with cats always cheers me up :)

Levi had never expected to exit the animal shelter that morning with one cat, let alone two. He had convinced himself that he had only agreed to come along just to put an end to Erwin’s endless babbling for the past month about how pets relieve stress and how it could be nice to have ‘a furry family member’ around.

Levi had countered that pets were also noisy, needy and messy but he had succumbed to his husband’s own puppy dog eyes and pouting lips accompanied by the plea of ‘“Just one quick visit?’”

Levi had sighed and rolled his eyes in an attempt to mask his defeat. “Fine. Somebody needs to make sure you don’t try to bring the whole damn pound back here.” He grumbled as Erwin handed him his coat with a barely concealed grin.

  
—————————

Erwin moved through the long hallway lined with cages in search of his husband. Levi had left him in the middle of their visit to the dog section muttering about an oncoming headache due to the barking. Erwin paused by the puppy pen to ruffle the fur of an excited golden retriever before continuing on his hunt. Erwin always had a bit of a soft spot for dogs.

Levi however, had struck Erwin as more of a cat person, being the man seemed to possess some feline like qualities himself. He smiled fondly at that thought and moved on to the other side of the building where the cats were housed.

Once Erwin had arrived, it hadn’t taken long for him to spot Levi. His vision was immediately caught by the vibrant blue of the scarf Erwin had knitted as a birthday gift for Levi last year. Erwin had made it a bit too long so Levi had to wrap it around his neck twice but Levi had insisted that he preferred that extra layer of protection from the nasty winter weather they’d had.

As Erwin leaned closer to the window of the viewing room, he chuckled. Levi wore a faint smile as he stroked the fur of the small gray cat in his lap while an orange tabby batted the end of his scarf that had unraveled partially to the floor. After quickly snapping a photo that he would set to his home screen later, he entered the room.

“I knew I’d find you here.” Erwin said as he claimed the chair next to Levi.

“It’s much quieter here.” Levi replied as he scratched behind the now sleeping cat’s ears.

“So, which one are we taking home?” Erwin asked curiously.

Erwin flinched at the narrowed gray slits that flicked up in his direction. He wisely held in a comment about how much Levi resembled a mother cat in that moment.

“We’re taking both. They’re brothers, it’d be cruel to split them up.” Levi huffed.

“Are you sure you can handle two cats? That’s twice the mess.” Erwin said thoughtfully.

“If I can handle the cleanup after you and Mike when we host “Taco Tuesday’s”, two cats will be no problem.” Levi replied with a smirk.

Erwin couldn’t argue with that and within the hour they had acquired their newest family members: The charcoal hued tabby dubbed “Earl the Grey” by Erwin and his brother “T.C.” (The Cat) as named by Levi.

_______________  
______________

Levi exited the bathroom and hung up his robe. He slipped into his favorite house slippers and looked towards the bed expectantly before he opened the bedroom door. As if on cue, two fuzzy lumps stirred and stretched lazily as they reluctantly detached themselves from the comforting mountain of warmth that was Erwin.

Levi’s calves were ambushed from both sides by two vibrating furry bodies. He chuckled as he watched them circle in front of him. “So what should I make for breakfast?” He asked. Both cats let out a loud ‘meow’.

Levi furrowed his brows. “Pancakes with bacon?, I see where your loyalties lie.” He replied with feigned annoyance as he looked back towards the mound that now seemed to be jiggling with hidden laughter.

“Don’t think that I don’t know about the extra treats Erwin sneaks you when I’m not looking.” Levi smirked. “Don’t bite the hand that cleans your shit box.” Levi warned as he pushed the door open all the way. A loud chuckle burst out from behind him on the bed as the pillow Erwin had been hiding behind dropped to the floor.

 

 

 


	15. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy fluffy married Eruris for Rinky <3

Levi awoke to the chirping of birds and the warm glow of late morning sunlight. Why hadn’t his alarm worked? He panicked and groped for his phone on the nightstand. After checking the settings he discovered that it had been turned off and rescheduled for the following morning.

Levi scowled. Today had been one of the rare Sundays he had off and he had planned to catchup on housework and some yard maintenance followed by grocery shopping while Erwin spent his usual Sunday afternoon at Mike and Nanaba’s watching sports, bullshitting and eating junk.

This never bothered Levi because Erwin worked hard all week and deserved a relaxing day off with his friends. Levi was usually at work anyway and they would have dinner together afterwards.

Levi slid out of bed and stalked off to the bathroom still annoyed that a few hours had been shaved off of his schedule because his phone had malfunctioned somehow. He then threw his robe on and headed towards the kitchen for a quick cup of tea.

Upon entering the room, he froze. Erwin was still in his pajamas and was just moving breakfast onto plates. As soon as he set eyes on Levi he smiled. “Good Morning, Darling!” He greeted brightly and gestured toward the table where Levi’s tea awaited.

Levi plopped into his chair. “What ‘good’ morning? My alarm didn’t work and now half of my day is wasted.” Levi grumbled as he clutched his teacup.

Erwin chuckled. “Your alarm isn’t broken, I turned it off when I got up this morning.” He explained as he set down a plate of waffles and sausage in front of his confused husband.

“What the fuck, Erwin? I had shit to do today! I hardly ever get a Sunday off and now it’s –“ Levi paused as he remembered something. “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be at Mike’s?” He asked.

“I told Mike that I had plans today. We hardly ever have a day off together. I figured you could afford to sleep in for once.” Erwin then joined Levi at the table.

“What are these ‘plans’ ?” Levi asked as Erwin handed him the comics section of the newspaper.

“First we are going to have breakfast and you are going to read your comics.”

Levi frowned. “And then what? We’re just gonna sit around and do nothing? “

“Yes.” Erwin answered. “That’s exactly what we are going to do.”

“I don’t have time for that, I have things to do!” Levi argued.  
  
“Like what?” Erwin asked as he drowned his waffles in syrup.

“The laundry-“ Levi started.

“Done.” Erwin pointed to the basket of neatly folded laundry in the corner.

“Well, I still have to vacuum and go grocery shopping.” Levi countered.

Erwin nodded his head towards the vacuum already unplugged and leaning against the wall. “Done and I went shopping last night while you were still at work.”

“Oh yeah, well what about the yard work and dinner?” Levi said triumphantly.

“It’s going to rain this afternoon and I already have chili in the crockpot.” Erwin replied with a grin.

Levi smiled softly at his thoughtful husband. “Well, I guess that covers everything. Thank you, Erwin.”

Erwin cleared the table and approached Levi again. “Well, there is one more thing left on my ‘to do’ list.” He offered his hand and helped Levi to his feet.

“What?” Levi asked curiously.

“You.” Erwin drawled as he took Levi’s hand and led him towards the bedroom.

 

 

 


	16. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble that spawned while I was answering an otp question meme lol
> 
> I have wedding eruri addiction.... halp XD

 

Bursts of giddy laughter from the still pleasantly buzzed newlyweds broke through the peaceful quiet that surrounded the grounds of the private bungalow that had been booked for their honeymoon. When the wedding planner had first suggested the idea of a destination wedding, Erwin and Levi had felt a bit apprehensive. Both men preferred privacy and an event with a relaxed, ‘no frills’ atmosphere.

The idea of being wed in a tropical paradise shared only with a small gathering of their closest friends and relatives could have proved to be either a dream or a nightmare. Luckily for them, the result had been the former.

The ceremony went off without a hitch.

Vows were exchanged and promises were made with the backdrop of rolling waves and lush foliage. Much to their relief both the weather and their guests had cooperated perfectly.

Levi had been most worried about Kenny’s unpredictable behavior but had been pleasantly surprised when the only incident had been a slap to the face after an intoxicated Kenny had delivered a vulgar pickup line to one of the servers. Those thoughts now drifted away as they approached the door to their accommodations.

Erwin grinned in triumph when he managed to unlock the door without dropping his husband. He had insisted on carrying Levi over the threshold and had ignored the threats and protests that had been growled at him before he had pushed the door open.  
All was forgotten when Erwin placed Levi gently upon his feet and they continued to the bedroom.

Clothes still damp with a mixture of sweat and ocean mist were peeled away quickly by eager fingers working in tandem. Fortunately there was little to remove since they had discarded their ties and jackets during the reception. Sighs of relief were exchanged as their bodies were finally free of clothing and tumbled onto the bed clumsily.

 _Paradise_. The only word that remained in Levi’s mind as he gazed into the cerulean depths which rivaled even the ocean that surrounded the small island. Erwin’s smile, whiter than the sand that they had stood upon earlier and twice as warm as it had felt when it had slipped into his sandals. He clutched at golden hair, reminiscent of the afternoon sun, soft and bright as it brushed against his thighs.

 _Paradise_. The word echoed inside Erwin’s head as he stared into silver pools that rivaled the moon outside and the pale skin that shone brighter than the moonlight that filtered in through the French doors leading to the patio. He took in the flushed cheeks in a shade of pink more vibrant than the streaks that had painted the sky during sunset.

The air echoed with the sweet moans and cries of passion of a melody more beautiful than the songs of the birds that made their homes in the exotic landscape outside. The finale involved sweet kisses that still tasted of the mango that had topped the simple angel food cake they had consumed during fits of laughter as they had fed each other messily after a pleasant dinner outdoors. Their love burned brighter than the bonfire that had ended their evening.

As two bodies collapsed happily in a heap together, fingers still intertwined with the cool metal of their wedding bands that brushed against heated skin, both could only think of how the paradise outside could never compare to the paradise they had found in each other.


End file.
